A Monk!
by maknae.roli
Summary: Serra is upset with Lucius and how pretty she is, so she confronts her. However, not everything is what it seems. Based off of Serra and Lucius support conversations SerraxLucius.
1. Chapter 1

A Monk

Serra let out a frustrated breath as she put her chin on her forearm. Before her stood the very thing that kept her from being the cutest in the group:

Lucius.

Her long golden hair lightly shimmered in the sun, and her blue eyes were tranquil and sweet, and her face was pale and fair. Whenever she would cast her light magic, the book would be lightly cradled in her hands, and when she'd strike, her movements were careful, yet graceful. She seemed almost like a princess, it was so unfair!

Serra could only watch as Lucius carefully performed her magic so, so PERFECTLY that she couldn't say anything to blackmail her.

Then Erk had the NERVE to stand next to her in the battlefield! No, Erky! You're mine! MINE!

"Serra," a voice rang. Serra looked up to see Lyn crossly staring at her. Serra easily knew why she was angry, since after all, as a cleric, she should be up and healing. However, she merely sat on the ground moping about how much prettier Lucius was than her. How aggravating.

"I know, I KNOW" she blurted loudly, and quickly got to her feet, hoping that this would get Lyn to walk away. Sure enough, she did, going straight to Hector. Serra giggled to herself. Although, she preferred Lyn with Eliwood, she with Hector was a rather cute couple too.

However, she DID NOT like Lucius and Erk together. There was no way they'd be together; after all, Erk belonged to her and her only. Maybe she should make that aware to Lucius before anything happens. Yes, she'll do that.

"Oh, ERKY" Serra called at the top of lungs as she began to skip towards the mage. Erk looked towards her, and then anxiously looked around. Oh, come on Erk; don't be so shy, you know you like me!

"Oh no" Erk gasped. He quickly looked around for Reverie, the tactician, but sadly, she was too pre-occupied with talking to Eliwood. Gently, he cursed her infatuation with him under his breath as Serra's skippy footsteps approached them. Lucius giggled to herself.

"Erk, Reverie wanted you!" Serra grinned a huge grin, hoping that he wouldn't find out that it was a lie. Erk raised an eyebrow, but shrugged off her grin and walked towards their strategist. Serra's innocent smiled turned into a devilish grin as she stood next to Lucius.

A few moments went by in silence until Serra broke through, "Sooo…you're Lucius, right?" She asked, trying to seem innocent. Lucius turned to her and smiled.

"Yes. I am indeed, Sister Serra," she replied. Serra groaned to herself, even her voice was angelic! She must not be of this world!

"Huh. This it the first time we've spoken," Serra stated, then she got about two inches away from Lucius' face, although she was much shorter than her, so it was more of her neck, but that didn't matter. "Do you know why?"

If Lucius was confused, she sure didn't show it, and that made Serra even more envious. "Why? …No, I do not." Oh, how Serra wanted to tell her off and get it over with. However, instead, she took in a deep sigh and continued as normally as she could.

"I just find it a policy not to make friends with girls who are as adorable as I am," she admitted. Without waiting for Lucius' response, Serra continued, "I don't need anyone else drawing attention away from ME! So stay away from me, got it? Is that all sinking in?" She couldn't help but smirk at Lucius' reaction, which was shocked, but also a little confused. It felt pretty good to Serra knowing that that angelic face could actually move!

"Y-Yes…" Lucius stammered. Serra raised one of her pink eyebrows. That was it? No comeback? Serra sighed, how dull. Then her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, I forgot something," she said, "You can't come near me, but I expect you to fully back me up as your senior cleric, all right? We serve St. Elimine, right? I mean, we're the same?" Serra took a quick glance at Lucius. "Well, you're much older, but you still need to follow the code!"

"W-Well, yes, of course…" Lucius stammered again. "…But." Serra cocked her head to the side.

"What do you have some complaint?" she asked. This was beginning to irritate her, a little longer and she might explode.

"N-No, no complaints…" Lucius said softly, "But I'm..." Serra let out a loud frustrated sigh; she didn't care if Lucius heard.

"Why do you have to be so horribly annoying?!" Serra shouted, "Just tell me, already!" Lucius let out a small sigh, and Serra slightly calmed down, and impatiently waited for her response.

"I'm not a cleric," Lucius stated. "I'm a monk. So…" Serra's eyes almost popped out of head. She felt like the world around her was spinning. Lucius was a monk, but then that means…

"A M-MONK?!" Those were the only words that could come out. Lucius nodded. "Yes…"

"B-But…to be a monk, don't you have to be, well, a guy?" No, Lucius couldn't be a guy. She, or he, was too pretty to be a guy! There was no way.

"Yes. Yes you do." Serra let out a yell.


	2. The Test

The Test

"Can you believe that a boy would be THAT beautiful?" Serra sat on the ground in Reverie, the strategist's, tent. Reverie was her best friend in the group, considering she had the same tendencies as her, and by that, she means she runs after every single boy in the camp.

"Um, you traveled with him over a year ago," Reverie mentioned, flipping the page of her book, "so I thought that you would already know that by now." Serra let out a huffy breath. First, she yells at the prettiest boy/girl whatever, and then her best friend is ignoring her?!

Sensing the pigtailed girl's thoughts, Reverie responded, "I'm listening to him. You asked me if I could believe a boy would be that beautiful." This caused Serra to shut her trap.

"Wait…" Serra paused to retie her limp right pigtail, "wasn't he one of the ones you chased after during the fight with Lundgren? I think I remember something like that…" Reverie nodded, and then closed her book.

"That's very true, but I have a new target now." As if on cue, her face quickly changed into a maniacal smile, which sent chills down Serra's spine.

"Eliwood, you will be mine whether you like it or not!" At the end of her sentence, the young girl charged out of her tent, the girl's long brown hair flying at the same pace of her cape, leaving Serra in the dust.

"…I thought he liked Ninian," Serra uttered to herself. However, these words were unheard, and seeing that staying in the empty, silent tent too long would drive her crazy, she decided to get up and leave. After lightly wiping off her beautiful white dress, she took to the field.

"ELIWOOD YOU'RE MINE!" A blur mixing blue and red brushed by Serra. It slowly came to a stop and made itself known as Eliwood. His face was that of pure, unfiltered fear as footsteps that belonged to the crazy teenager were getting closer and closer. Taking no time and dallying, Eliwood rushed over to Serra, grabbed her shoulders, and began to shake her violently.

"You have got to help me, Sister Serra," he pleaded, still managing to be polite even in distress. Serra was slightly, but not incredibly so, turned on by this. 'Erk's the only one for me though,' she thought to herself as she guided the young lord to her tent, making sure to be quick, yet quiet, and closed the flap.

"Thank you very much, Sister Serra, I am in your debt." The young man bowed politely as thanks, turning the young cleric's cheek a rosy pink, albeit lighter than her hair color. She turned to face away from the redhead and examined the ground instead. A little earthworm poked its head out from the ground and wiggled its way through the grass. Serra smiled, until she realized the worm had silky blonde hair.

"Oh Elimine. . ." she cut herself off before she could spill any unholy words. Eliwood seemed taken aback by her outburst, and took a few steps back.

"I think," he muttered half to himself, half to the wall of the tent, "I'll go find Reverie now. I bid you farewell, Sister Serra." With those words, he left the tent, and thudding sounds were heard immediately aftward.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE MINE ELIWOOD!"

"OH NO, PLEASE MISS REVERIE, LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOONE!"

"HOW DARE YOU! HE'S MINE REVER, BACK THE—"

Serra could tell their battle was going nowhere. After all, Ninian, the ice queen and Eliwood's beloved stalker, had entered. She felt sorry for Reverie; she stood no chance at all.

Now she was all alone. The worm had long since crawled back into the cave whence it came from. Now she'd never know whether that was the beautiful boy's long lost worm brother/sister or something…

"…Sister Serra?" Her heart froze. That melodious voice, she knew it belonged to one person, and one person only.

Lucius.

"Excuse me, Sister Serra, may I come in?" Her heart froze. Surely, this was a test of Elimine. Very carefully, she replied, "yes."


End file.
